mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Nakae
Shiori Nakae is a carefree and eccentric girl who lives in Mitakihara. She plays in Sugartits, a band whose local infamy rivals that of Naked Angels, together with her best friend and soulmate Kiyoshi Takamura. Appearance Shiori has strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has considerable curves and an air of natural beauty around her. Her clothing style is the embodiment of "indie chic", intentionally sloppy and ragged. She often wears a cap, large T-shirts, ripped jeans, leather jackets, messy skirts or preferably, nothing at all. She has various tattoos. Personality Shiori is eccentric, snarky, fun-loving, cheerful and immensely perverted. She has a low attention span and likes teasing her friend Kiyoshi. Shiori lives by a punk attitude and often jokes around, knowing absolutely no shame in the process. Shiori will talk about the most taboo of topics and be physically intimate in a playful way with complete strangers. She is blunt, stubborn and often seems unaware of the trouble she inadvertedly causes for other people, both physical and emotional. Despite all this, her heart is in the right place. Shiori seems to have a dark side as well, though, which she has shown only to Kiki Masami and Emiri Kanashimi. Having been diagnosed with a sex addiction, Shiori tried her best to repress her libido, yet occasionally slips into dangerous states of mind, having to fight back the urge to sexually abuse someone she feels attracted to, which is usually everyone. She can also get a bit down sometimes whenever people make clear that she hurt them, yet she always cheers up almost as easily as Emiri does. History Act II Shiori makes her first appearance behind the stage of the Naked Angels concert, apparently being a member of the next band on the schedule. She complains about being called "shit" by Yui and makes fun of Larry. A few days later, she runs into Kiki Masami whilst shopping for soap. Their conversation ends in Kiki buying Sugartits' demo tape as a present for Shizuko and Shiori giving Kiki her phone number. She ends up having a similar conversation with Emiri Kanashimi, selling her a demo tape as well and of course, befriending her. However, as soon as she attempts to give Emiri a teasing kiss, she very uncharacteristically backs off and apologizes for reasons unknown. She calls Emiri back, while waiting for Kiyoshi to wake up and helps her with checking her mail, not before sending a prank e-mail to Yuzuki from Emiri's address. Emiri then invites her to the housewarming party. Shiori and Kiyoshi are recording an amateur music video, which apparently invloves lots and lots of soap, however, Shiori failed to turn in the tape in time. She got better. Shiori crashes Emiri and Yuzuki's housewarming party and after some trouble, she takes the Naked Angels members to the mountains for a (naked) dive in a hidden mountain lake. Shiori tells Yui that by bathing here, she feels liberated and able to heal. She also explains that she discovered the lake when she felt 'extremely dirty' and that the lake's healing effect helps her wash away that 'filth'. She later reveals the nature of this 'filth' to Kiki Masami, stating that she has been diagnosed with a sex addiction, causing her to, amongst others, desire sex with whomever she even marginally likes, including Kiki herself. She tells Kiki that her perverted behaviour (and frequent exhibitionism) is a way of repressing this addiction and that she has been 'sober' from the moment she founded Sugartits. Shiori also reveals that she used to be a teenage prostitute. Relationships Kiyoshi Takamura Shiori seems to be very close to her best friend and bandmade Kiyoshi. Despite their contrasting personalities, they tease each other on a daily basis. The two seem to trust each other deeply and exchange kisses and other means of physical teasing, even though neither claims to have any romantic feelings for the other. This often causes Shiori to joke about Kiyoshi being gay. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters